


Planning

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Stress Relief, Wedding Planning, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: With all the wedding planning piling up on top of her Emma needs a way to de-stress and her pirate is more than happy to help out in any way he can.





	Planning

Emma phone buzzed for what felt like the four hundredth time in the space of an hour, as much as she couldn't wait to get married her mother and father were becoming insistent on all the planning. 

Cake testing, colour schemes, flowers, guest list, there was so much going into this wedding and it was all weighing on Emma's shoulders as well as this impending "final battle" Emma grabbed her phone and ignored her mother and went straight to Killian. 

'Hey, I need you over here' she typed out and sent it, not long after her phone buzzed in her hand. 

'Whats wrong love? I'll be right there!' Killian replied, Emma let out a sigh of relief as she took a sip of her coffee and looked at all the papers spread out in front of her. 

Emma was jerked out of daydreaming by urgent knocking on the door, she ran over to answer it and Killian burst in "what's wrong?! Is it the black fairy?" 

Emma shook her head "no, it's my parents"

Killian gave her a confused look, Emma just flopped into his arms and groaned "they're on my ass all the time about wedding planning and I'm just exhausted" 

Killian gave a chuckle and Emma felt it vibrate through his chest, she looked up at him "my pain is funny?" She asked pulling away and poking at his chest. 

"Of course not love" Killian rubbed her back "but the passion your parents have over this wedding is amusing but also expected, you are royalty after all.." he could almost sense Emma's eyes rolling. 

"Ugh don't even get me started on the whole royalty thing.. I want a small simple wedding but mom and dad want a big extravaganza with a huge cake, me in a big poofy princess dress and god knows how many people" Emma sighed and slumped her shoulders. 

Killian grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the kitchen table and pushed her down to sit on a chair "Killian wh-" she was cut off by her own moan as his hand started massaging her shoulder. 

He leaned down to her ear "you're so tense, let me help you love" he applied more pressure to her shoulder blade and Emma's head lolled to the side giving him more room. 

Killian moved his hand over to the other shoulder and applied pressure that made Emma bite her lip and moan again, he cleared his throat "keep that moaning up love and I'll be doing more than massaging your shoulders" 

Emma huffed out a laugh "that might even help" she felt that Killian had stopped and she turned in her chair to look at him, seemed he was off daydreaming "hey" she stood up and clicked her fingers in front of his face to snap him out of it. 

Killian blinked rapidly and shook his head "sorry love what were you saying?"

"Where'd you go?" Emma asked smiling. 

"Just thinking love"

Emma folded her arms "thinking? Or realising something?"

"Something your father said earlier... you're a princess.." Killian said. 

"Yeahhh and?" Emma shrugged. 

Killian smirked "well if we are to marry, that makes me a prince does it not?"

Emma sighed "if you're implying what I think you're implying I'm not calling you your highness or curtsying every time we cross paths" 

"I guess getting on your knees is also out of the question?" Killian quipped back raising an eyebrow at her. 

Emma's eyes widened "KILLIAN! That's not very royal like!" 

Killian shrugged "eh, never liked them anyways, except you love" he pulled her towards him, covering her lips with his. 

Emma sighed into the kiss, Killian pulled back and she groaned at the loss "why did you stop?" She asked. 

"Wanting more are we Swan?" He looked at her with those piercing ocean blue eyes and that stupid smirk that made her want to kiss him and punch him at the same time. 

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him back towards her so fast that it almost knocked them both off of their feet, she crashed her lips back to his for a desperate kiss. 

"Hmm what does my needy princess want?" Killian whispered as he moved his lips across her jaw to the shell of her ear and nipping slightly making Emma gasp. 

Emma could almost cry she needed him so bad "you" she whispered. 

"Sorry what was that? Couldn't quite hear you love" Killian said slowly backing them up so the back of her legs hit the kitchen table. 

"Ugh Killian, you know what I want.. but if you don't want to.." Emma pulled away but was stopped by Killian grabbing her and lifting her onto the table. 

He stepped between her thighs and she could feel his prominent arousal, he lowered his head to her neck and sucked a pretty big mark onto it "mine" he growled against her skin. 

"Always" Emma choked out. 

Killian pulled back "swan, are you fond of this outfit?"

Emma shrugged "not particularly why?" 

Killian lifted his hook and hooked the end into the top of her shirt and yanked, one by one the buttons popped off and flew everywhere making Emma giggle slightly. 

Killian stood back admiring his work "you're quite the vision Swan" he said as she removed her top, blushing slightly. 

Emma made quick work of his leather jacket, vest and shirt throwing them all to the floor between heated kisses, she wrapped her legs around Killian's waist pulling him closer as her hands wandered over his back and round to his belt buckle, but he stopped her. 

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I want to focus on getting rid of that stress you talked about, you can worry about me later" Killian replied as he leaned Emma back so she was lying fully across the table, he kissed her sweetly on the lips then moved down to her neck and collar bone, nipping slightly as he slid down her torso, he managed to remove her bra and kissed all around her breasts paying more attention to her sensitive areas making Emma gasp and bite her lip almost hard enough to draw blood, he slid his lips down further skimming them past her ribs and down to her stomach sucking another hickey into her skin. 

Emma threaded her hands through his black locks and arched into his touch "that's gonna leave a mark" she huffed out. 

Killian hummed against her "only one I will see love, although can't say the same about the one on your neck" 

Emma giggled but that turned into a gasp as she felt the cold metal of Killian's hook slide down her stomach and hook into her pants, he tugged once again and the button popped off, Emma lifted her hips to help him remove her jeans down her slender legs, he threw them aside and started kissing from her ankle all the way up to her covered arousal. 

Emma canted her hips up to get him to do something but he pushed her back down "are you wet for me Emma?" He growled. 

Emma just groaned in response, not trusting herself to talk. Killian laughed against her skin, he fucking laughed, Emma swore if she wasn't this turned on she'd kick his ass right now, Killian used his hook to rip off her underwear and immediately licked a stripe through her wet folds, Emma's hands flew into his hair keeping him in place. 

It didn't take long for Emma to feel the beginnings of her orgasm start to rise within her as Killian kept licking at her with his tongue making her writhe beneath him, as soon as she was about to come he stopped and Emma snapped her head up to look down at him "w-why did you stop?!" She asked slightly irritated. 

He slithered back up her body and leaned down to her ear "because I want to be in you when you come for me" he whispered sending shivers down Emma's spine. 

"Well you better hurry up before I finish the job myself" Emma said trying to get him to move the pace along. 

Killian growled "oh that won't be necessary" he stripped himself of his pants and underwear then he positioned himself and pushed inside her making them both groan loudly. 

Killian started slowly pumping his hips but Emma didn't want slow right now, she want quick and dirty so she managed to wrap her legs around his waist and rolled them over so he was now on his back, lying on the table. 

"Fair play swan" Killian smirked planting his feet on the floor and thrusting his hips up making Emma gasp. 

Emma started riding him hard and fast chasing her own pleasure, by the look on his face Killian wasn't far off either "don't come until I say" Emma said, Killian just nodded as she continued to move her hips into his. 

Emma slowed and undulated her hips as her walls started to contract around Killian's member, she could feel her orgasm approaching "come Killian come NOW!" She shouted as her orgasm slammed into her and Killian groaned loudly as he pumped his hips three more times before spurting his seed into her. 

Emma fell on top of Killian's heaving chest and tried to catch her breath "how's the stress?" Killian huffed out. 

Emma laughed "a lot better thanks, come on" she got up and grabbed his hand. 

"Round two already love?" Killian asked raising an eyebrow. 

"No we need to shower but if you're lucky...." Emma said swishing her hips as she walked up the stairs. 

Killian had never raced up the stairs fast enough in his entire life.


End file.
